everquestlorefandomcom-20200213-history
Ro (desert)
The Desert of Ro is a vast and deadly desert that is surrounded by the city of Freeport, Innothule Swamp, the Commonlands, and the Timorous Deep Ocean. A variety of creatures inhabit the desert and the oasis within making it a thrilling place for travelers to adventure. Northern Ro The Northern Desert of Ro is a vast and deadly desert that lies just beyond the eastern gates of Freeport. Several inns and a few of Lucan's militia can be found with the last, desperate reaches of temperate vegetation carpeting the flat of land just before the rise of the desert dunes. A tunnel carved into the steep ridge bordering the desert to the west, connects the desert to the Commonlands. To the south, one will meet the sands of the Oasis of Marr, which separates the northern and southern reaches of the Ro desert. Legends speak that what is now the northern Desert of Ro was once the northern reaches of the ancient Elddar forest – the former home of the elves who had once resided upon Antonica, then called Tunaria. This forest was said to have been the most beautiful woodland Norrath has ever seen Spanning the whole of what is now the desert of Ro and Oasis of Marr, this forest is said to have been burned to the ground by the fiery wrath of Solusek Ro. The northern desert is host to a great variety of inhabitants, range from rattlesnakes and giant tarantulas, to the dread cutthroat pirates of the desert. It is also rumored that the unfortunate citizens of Freeport who are infected with a plague of the mind are cast out into these desert lands to die. However, many of these desert madmen have survived the harsh, unforgiving desert heat and have grown all the more crazed from it. Southern Ro The southern-most section of the deadly Desert of Ro borders the Innothule Swamp and the Oasis of Marr. In addition to scattered cutthroat camps, several types of dangerous creatures roam the vast rolling dunes of the desert, including the undead. Between the dry sands of the desert and the swamp are wet marshlands. These marshlands are the home of several small encampments of orcs related to the tribe found in the Commonlands. Also within the firs reaches of the marshlands is an abandoned druid ring. Druids can use this to travel quickly to the surrounding areas. Located halfway between the giant stone mesas to the north and the start of the wetlands in the south, is a dark elf gyps encampment. People who are on friendly teams with the dark elves may be able to find assistance and supplies here, although those who are not in league with the Teir'Dal will quickly find themselves at the merciless wrath of these hateful women. Ortallius and Rathamana Allin Tucked within a rocky cove carved into the steep ridge surrounding the eastern border of the desert is a small encampment guarded by Ortallius, a very stoic orc warrior of unrivaled skill. This camp is an ideal place for all adventures to come and sell their wares, as well as purchase supplies. An Erudite wizard, Rathamana Allin resides within the single tent, the wizard is rumored to be a wise and formidable man; his purpose and intent with the southern desert remain a mystery to all but himself and perhaps his orc bodyguard Rathamana raised in the great schools of magic in Erudin. In his youth, he secretly studied the art of necromancy and eventually happened upon others who practiced the art of darkness. These magic users, or rather, necromancers, are called heretics. He learned their ways, but before he completely converted to their dark ways, he attempted to flee their circle. They caught him and through arcane means transported him to this desert. Rathamana would tell you that he would have died if it were not for a vision of Solusek Ro. In his story, he states that Solusek appeared to him and created a hole in Norrath. It was from this hole he drank and lived. Since then he calls the desert of Ro home and lives his humble life in the name of the Burning Prince, Solusek Ro. Oasis of Marr Within the merciless, dry grip of the Northern and Southern Deserts of Ro, the beautiful Oasis of Marr stands as the desert jewel of Antonica. It is said that one of the Triumvirate of Water, Tarew Marr, took pity on some humans who had gotten lost in the Desert of Ro and created the oasis upon a lake, much to the displeasure of The Tyrant of Fire. With fresh, crystalline waters and tall, lush palms that decorate the shore, the oasis provide shelter to a variety of creatures, many of which are aggressive and territorial. Among the residents of the oasis are the desert orcs who dwell upon the shoreline. They jealously guard the life-giving waters that enable their survival. Competition from the physically superior giants and the adventuring races of Norrath has made these orcs very hardy in comparison to their brethren found in the nearby Commonlands. The native creatures of the oasis include the salt-water crocodiles, caiman and the enormous desert arachnids known as dune tarantulas. These creatures are essentially benign unless provoked. The undead of the oasis are more varied; they include ghouls, skeletons, mummies, and many others – all rumored to be remnants of elven victims killed in a fiery maelstrom that consumed the ancient forest that once existed here.